Inferno Dragon
The Inferno Dragon is a rare golden hybrid of the Air and Fire elements. It's main element is Air. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons The claws and horns of the inferno dragon are extremely hot to touch, and also incredibly sharp and dangerous. If threatened, this dragon can toss and gore an enemy with its horns or lash out with its tail. Defenses The inferno dragon's skin is also extremely hot to the touch; even putting your hand too close to it for longer than a second will inflict third-degree burns. Of course, magic in parks undoes this effect so visitors can get close. Other Abilities The inferno dragon flies very fast and can move its body parts like a serpent, even in flight. It is also known to occasionally light it's entire body on fire, which is normally caused by a rotten tooth. Breath Weapon The inferno dragon's breath is one of the strongest fire breath of all dragons, along with the scorch dragon and the fire dragon. Weaknesses The inferno dragon loses most of its power if exposed to water or cold climates. Temperatures below freezing can easily kill it. Habitat Regions Inferno dragons live on the volcano Garita and near Wrothmoore but they also have been found in certain areas of Blast Furnace. Preferred Home They prefer either scorching hot or unreachable high places with hot air. This made it hard to discover them, even though they were one of the first hybrid dragons existing. Sheltering/Nesting The inferno dragon just sleeps about anywhere, and the fact they live in almost unreachable places means they don't have to build anything to protect them. Population Count Diet Inferno dragons mainly feed on rodents and other small animals, which they burn to death before eating. They will eat magma centipedes if there are no rodents available. Pi Roh discovered that their anger can be tamed with Calming Citrus. In the wild they eat some of these plants from time to time too. When in a park Breeding A hatching of an inferno dragon in a park is rarer than meeting one in the wild, as some strange unknown magic makes them very rare outcomes of breeding. All combinations which can produce one must contain the Fire and Air elements. Habitat You can place them in Fire, Air, or Omnitats though if placed in the last one, the wind effects must be reduced to prevent the habitat turning to a windchill lower than 0° C. How to care for When placed in an Air habitat, one must be sure the habitat must be warmed up enough, especially during winter. They do not really need to be taught to be nice because those bred in captivity won't develop mean characteristics, contrary to the stereotype which characterizes them as vicious and unpredictable. Make sure to clean their teeth daily and take them to see a dentist occasionally; if a tooth becomes rotten, the dragon's may erupt in flames and with go on a rampage throughout your park. Dragon Compatibility It's best not to place an inferno dragon with a snow dragon or blizzard dragon in an Air habitat. These dragons will affect the inferno dragon's health and abilities, and vice versa. In Fire habitats, keep inferno dragons away from scorch dragons. Scorch dragons will teach the inferno dragon bad habits. Favorite Treat Like most dragons, inferno dragons prefer the Berry Bauble. Of course, despite not being a treat, Calming Citrus is always good. You can choose to squeeze the juice on top of the Berry Bauble. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Inferno dragons are generally social. The mean stereotypes come from both its ruthless hunting methods, it's occasional "battle to the death" resort and its short temper. In the wild they tend to be aggressive when their territory is intruded upon. Social Order Inferno dragon clans consist of around ten members. The clan is led by an alpha male, who mates with the females. Infants will be taught by the male, regardless of their gender. When males reach adolescence, they can choose to challenge the position of the alpha with a battle to the death, or they begin a solitary life. Females will join the rest of the females and mate with the alpha. Rival clans will often fight each other to expand their territory. Relationship to Wizards The inferno dragon rarely meets wizards in the wild. They will initially act hostile to the wizard, but once tamed they are loyal, protective and gentle. Since Inferno dragons only act hostile to those they consider intruders or attackers, but are a little easier to provoke than rank 2 dragons, the DDLA has given them a rank of 3. Life Cycle Mating The alpha of a clan will mate with all the females. The alpha also holds all rights to a female, and if a solitary male comes to claim the female's hand, the alpha must decide. If it says yes, the male will take the female and they will live away together. If it says no, the dragon must leave immediately, and may be attacked by the alpha. Birth Egg nests are built on top of a hole in the ground, either dug up or natural. When the baby bursts out, it breathes a plume of fire, which grabs the attention of the whole clan. Infancy The alpha will raise the children, regardless of their age or gender. The female's only job is to provide food for the young dragons. Adolescence Males may either challenge the alpha for their position with a battle to the death, or leave to live a solitary life. Females join the other females and mate with the alpha. Adulthood The retain their lifestyle from their juvenile stage to their adulthood, unless a male decides to come back to the clan for a female, or start a new clan. Life Span The inferno dragon lives about 60 years, though those bred in captivity can become 90 years old. History Discovery The inferno dragon's habitat is so inaccessible that it was a long time before they were discovered, and even longer before they were properly studied and documented. Pi Roh discovered one the hard way when his lava dragon, Hotspot, was almost killed by one when coming too close to one's territory. He was able to capture the dragon and after a long time, he tamed it and named it Lavacatcher, after the way he found it. Origin of Name Inferno dragons are named after the hellish fire they are able to produce. Controversy Recently several dragon breeds, such as the scorch dragon, have been labeled vicious and dangerous by the public and restrictions have been placed on owning them. The inferno dragon was one of these species. Pi Roh wanted to douse some of the stereotypes surrounding the breed, and kindled a public campaign to do so. Now, more people are aware of this breed as more than a stereotype, and Pi Roh is known as the ambassador of the inferno dragon species. Magic Inferno dragons may have Air as primary element, but they master Pyromancy much more than Aeromancy. It uses Pyromancy very often but only rarely uses Aeromancy. Notable Dragons * 999 (Dalvan the Fifth) * Hellfire (Dalvan the Fifth) * Lavacatcher (Pi Roh) * Mælstrom (Clarence Agondray) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Golden Hybrids Category:Wyverns Category:Air Category:Fire Category:Carnivores Category:Inhabitants of Garita Category:Inhabitants of Wrothmoore Category:Inhabitants of Blast Furnace Category:Inhabitants of Dante's Dungeon Category:DDLA Rank 3